Samson
by fredricklynn
Summary: "You are my sweetest down fall. I loved you first, I loved you first" Maybe we all need to take a deeper look into Samson and Delilah's love story. You see, the history books forgot about them and the Bible didn't mention them. Not even once... ClairxGray


_Samson_

I clutched the piano music in my hand and bit my lip. _Oh God. Oh God. I can't do this!_

"Clair! Hey chick, you feeling ok? You look a little pale." Ann called out, leaning over the bar holding a rag. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha, yeah. I'm just…well ya know. Nervous." I put my hand on my neck, a nervous habit of mine. Ann smiled.

"You've performed about million times here! You're Friday night performance is what sells our food and brings in more and more people each week. So why are you nervous now?" She asked, making a few really good points. _That's a good question: why am I so damn nervous anyway? Wait. Ugh…Samson…_ I looked off a bit.

"I'm singing a very personal song…I know I usually sing songs I wrote but this is my favorite childhood song. It means a lot to me." I tried to explain. _Oh and it sort of reminds me of Cliff. _Tears welled up in my eyes. _Why did you have to go?_ Ann sighed and filled a cup of wine, she held it out to me. I bit my lip, _I don't usually drink…_

"Uh, n-no thanks, Ann." I sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Clair, I care about you and this will help loosen you up. At least take a sip and try to relax. For me?" She insisted. I bit my lip,

"Fine." I sighed in defeat and gulp down the disgusting drink. "Ew…that tastes terrible!" I laughed. Ann cocked her head in confusion with a goofy grin on her face.

"But that's our best wine! I thought it tasted fine…" She laughed apparently remembering that I don't like anything along the lines of alcohol. Gray walked up to us looking extremely worn out. "Heh, tough day at work there, Gray?" Ann asked as she filled up a cup of Gray's favorite drink. Gray rolled his eyes at his little sister. Though they're only a year apart…

"Yeah. Gramps gave me a hard time for screwing up the-" he coughed suddenly. "Yeah, yeah…I'll just take my drink and sit down now…" He said as soon as he noticed my presence. He blushed a bit and took his drink.

"What did you screw up?" I asked curiously. Ann and Gray glanced at each other with a nervous look.

"Oh…uhm nothing…I just kinda…" He trailed off scanning the crowed. "Oh hey there's Kai! I better go say hi to him! Bye Ann…bye Clair." He said disappearing in the crowed. I gasped,

"NO WAY! KAI'S HERE? But it's winter? Oh my GOD! Where is he? Ugh! That little bastard! I'm his best friend and he didn't come and see me!" I plopped down on a bar stool and huffed. Ann rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You idiot, Kai's not here! Gray just said that so he didn't say what he messed up." She shook her head and started to fill another cup for Manna who had just sat down with Lillia and them. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why would he do that for…? I mean what's so secretive about what he's making?" I asked. Ann gave me an apologetic look and sat down, initiating a 'we need to talk' mood.

"You see, Gray…he likes someone very much. She's pretty and smart in her own way. She doesn't get out much but she's awfully talented in the writing category." Ann explained the best she could. My eyes lit up with excitement and I let out an 'Awh'.

"Awh! That's so cute! So when is he going to tell Mary he likes her? Oh! Is he making a ring to propose? I'll start writing a wedding song for them!" I exclaimed and started humming the wedding song. Ann shook he head and grinned a little. "I bet they can relate to my song tonight…" I smiled sadly. _Oh Cliff…I wish you were here for all the exciting news._

"Hey Clair! It's time…" Doug called over to me. I stood up and gave Ann a hug.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She laughed and went back to work. The lights turned off as I made my way to the temporary stage in the back of the Inn. It's only there on my work nights which are Fridays and Saturdays. After Saturday night's performance they fold up the stage and put it in the back room. Then they put the piano back there too.

I walked up to the piano and sat down as the spot light slowly turned on. I adjusted the microphone and put out my music sheets.

"Hello, for you people who are traveling through here, I'm Clair. I'm a local here and every Friday and Saturday I perform songs that I wrote. Tonight, I'm not singing something I wrote. I'm going to sing a song called _'Samson' _by Regina Spektor. It's one of my favorite childhood songs and reminds me of a few, ahem, love stories." I explained blushing as the audience 'awh'-ed, probably knowing full well I was talking about a past romance of mine. _Yepp. Oh Cliff I miss you so much! _I wiped my sweaty palms on my nice skinny jeans and began to play a soft melody.

"You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first, I loved you first." I sang barely above a whisper but the mic. picked it up well and magnified the sound. A soft little child's voice, someone once said to describe my singing voice. A combination of _piano_ or quiet singing and a sweet little kid's voice makes the audience lean in anticipating what is to come next.

"Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth. I have to go, I have to go." I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to sing louder with each word until I cam up to a nice _Mezzo Forte _or medium loud. "Your hair was long when we first met…"

"Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head.  
He ate a slice of _Wonderbread_ and went right back to bed." I dared to look at the audience. I didn't need the sheets of music. _I used to play this song all the time so I have it memorized…I'm just so damn nervous!_ Most of the audience had their eyes closed thinking or was swaying to the music. I saw Gray giving me an odd look…

"And the history books forgot about us and the _Bible_ didn't mention us. The _Bible_ didn't mention us, not even once." I bit my lip a bit, "You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first, I loved you first."

"Beneath the stars came falling on out heads, they're just old light. They're just old light. Your hair was long when we first met…" I looked out at the audience again. I swear Ann was crying a bit, but she still had her signature goofy grin on.

"Samson came to my bed, told me that my hair was red. He told me I was beautiful and came into my hair." My eyes began to water but I shook away the feelings that I had kept hidden well for a good two years. "I cut his hair myself one night, a pair of dull scissors and yellow light…He told me I done all right and he kissed me until the morning light. And he kissed me until the morning light."

"Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head. He ate a slice of _Wonderbread_ and went right back to bed." I looked out to the audience once more with a pained smile on my face. "We couldn't break the columns down. No, we couldn't destroy a single one. And the history books forgot about us and the _Bible_ didn't mention us, not even once. You are my sweetest down fall, I loved you first." I slowly ended the rest of the song and sat there for a second letting the audience take in every last bit of the song. Suddenly applause broke out and everyone stood clapping and cheering. I smiled brightly and stood up to bow and left the stage. The lights went up and conversations struck up again. I walked over to Ann, who met me halfway with a huge hug.

"That was an amazing song!" She proclaimed loudly. I laughed,

"Thanks. Oh hey! There's Gray!" I said as the tall red head made his way over.

"Oh! I think my dad's calling me…I better jet!" She said in a hurry and ran off. I frowned but quickly dismissed it. I mean, we're talking bout Ann here. She always has a reason for the things she does.

"That was a wonderful song, Clair." Gray said softly as he approached me. I smiled,

"Awh, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it." I giggled as he blushed once again.

"May I ask who it was about? I mean obviously Samson and Delilah but…" He trailed off, I bit my lip a bit.

"Uh…you know I dated Cliff forever! And then he just up and left last year. No one remembers quite so well but he had proposed not too long before. Then he just up and left." I sighed. "It's just one of my favorite songs as well." Gray stood awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the current topic.

"Well, you should probably try to forget him…" He said. I laughed a bit.

"I know, but why do you care so much?" I asked jokingly. _Gray cares abut everyone, you just have to get him to warm to you, that's all._ Gray gave me a hurt look. "Oh! I was just kidding…" I trailed off.

"I-I know…but, I would never, ever leave you like he did Clair." He sighed and sat down at the table we were standing at, I sat down as well. _What is he talking about…?_

"Uh, care to explain?" I asked confused. Gray sighed.

"I like you a lot Clair! I have since you moved here three years ago!" He frowned a bit.

"Oh…why didn't you ever say anything? Wait…I thought you liked Mary! That's what Ann said!"

"Ann said what?" He asked confused and maybe a little panicked.

"Oh, uhm, well not in those exact words. She just said you liked someone very talented in writing…" I tried to explain before he got upset with his sister. Gray face palmed and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're silly, Clair. You write too! You just don't write the same things Mary does…" he laughed a bit causing me to smile.

"Oh…I guess you're right!" I laughed.

"You guess? More like I am!" He smiled and then frowned. "Anyways…I…Clair will you go out with me? I know it's a little abrupt but we've known each other for what seems forever and a day; and I know you miss Cliff still but how are you going to move on if you never try?" He asked. My eyes filled with tears again. _He's right…I have to move on._

"I…I don't know. I know I need to move on but I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt like that again. What if you run away because you're scared too? You know…he left me a note. I didn't tell anyone. He told me that he was sorry and that he didn't think that he could love me as much as I wanted or needed him too. He said he was scared and he also pointed out his low pay check. You see he ran! He ran because he was scared to love me!" I started to cry. Gray pulled me into a hug and wiped away my tears.

"How about we take this slow? Extremely slow, that way you can make up your mind if you want to date me or not. Just so you know now though, I will never leave you. Ever. That's a promise." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling me. I sniffed and dried my eyes.

"O-okay…" I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

~Fin

Fredricklynn: OKAY YOU MUST READ THIS! PLEASE? *Ahem* _Anyways_ this song is Samson by Regina Spektor, I highly suggest you listen and watch the music video. It's beautiful; the only instrument is the piano and her voice. The song, if you didn't already know, is about Samson and Delilah. The story goes that Samson has long hair that gave him awesome strength; he was born of a mother who was not supposed to have children. He was not allowed to: cut his hair, eat grapes or raisins, drink wine, or touch a dead body. Samson was supposed to be a wonderfully special young man. As he got older he discovered he was incredibly strong, he also began to like the ladies. Particularly, Delilah. Now, Samson was supposed to free the Israelites from the Philistines who were these awful rulers. The philistines didn't like Samson and Samson didn't like the Philistines. The Philistines wanted to _kill_ poor Samson so they used the one he liked the most to trick him. The Philistines paid Delilah to seduce Samson and convince him to tell her his greatest secret: what made him as weak as any man. Delilah took the money and found out Samson's secret; and then she deceived him and cut his hair one night while he was sleeping. She told him that the Philistines were coming; he woke up and was kidnapped by them. They tied him to the pillars and were going to sacrifice him but then, Samson prayed to God. God answered his prayer and allowed him to break down the pillars. This killed all who was in the temple (including Samson), but out of this the Israelites were free after forty years of being ruled by the cruel Philistines. *Note: I'm sorry if I got any of this information wrong. I know most of the story is sugar coated, I guess there is a more detailed version but I rather keep the minds innocent and pure. Also, this song can be taken in many different ways. Feel free to voice what you think about it on your own time _somewhere else and not on my story._ I really don't care, I just wrote from what I believed fit my story. Though, I want to share my favorite way to look at the song. I found it at . ""And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us" I think she's trying to tell that the history books and the _Bible_ didn't mention their love... it didn't explain their love and their lives. I have known the story of Sampson and Delilah since I was a little girl; but what I really know and what history really cared to tell was the fact that Delilah deceived Sampson. This song brings a new and fresh conception of the story. In this song what really matters is their love... Sampson didn't care to be deceived because of his mad love. As for Delilah, well, maybe she was following the orders of her people; but in the middle of it she falls in love too." Now, isn't that a lovely way to think of it? I think so…Review please? I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I enjoyed writing it.(= Feel free to read my other stories as well!


End file.
